Batman's Gift
by Chaosmob
Summary: Batman is offered metapowers, but a sinister plot is at hand. Edit/Rewrite.
1. The Offer

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me!

Many thanks to Lady Isis for the beta and also to DaisyJane for her beta and input on this chapter. Both are the real Wonder Woman of writing. I kind of feel like the Flash sometimes, how they help poor little me out from tough situations I put myself in! :)

This is a re-write/edit of my first ever Batman story. Been almost five months since I first posted it, was nervous about posting it because of my horrible grammar and spelling. Since then I've written 16 additional stories. All about my favorite DC couple! I've chatted with some very funny and intelligent people since then.

This story is dedicated to DaisyJane, Lady Isis and Hepburn. Three of the most intelligent, witty and carrying people anyone could ever meet.

Enough for sappy stuff. Read and enjoy all!

**Batman's Gift**.

**Chapter 1: The Offer**.

Bruce Wayne looked at his watch - his last appointment of the day would be arriving soon, and Bruce was mentally figuring out when he should be back to at the manor. He calculated before eight o'clock.

The intercom on Bruce's large desk beeped, his secretary said, "Mr. Olympic is here, Mr. Wayne."

He pressed a button. "Please send him in right away."

Suez Olympic was an industrialist from Greece whom Wayne Enterprises has been corresponding with for the past few months about a Wind Generating farm off the coast. The proposal looked all in order but there were some finer points that need to be hammered out, hence this meeting

The door to his office opened, and a man with long gray hair in a pony tail walked in. His long gray beard was trimmed and straight. He was wearing a black designer suit. The man was in excellent shape with a body similar to Bruce's, which surprised him somewhat. He looked like a body builder.

Bruce stood up and offered the man his hand "Mr Olympic. Bruce Wayne."

The older man smiled and shook his hand, Bruce was surprised at his grip. He motioned for Mr. Olympic to sit down so they could start.

Bruce was about to speak but the man interrupted him. "My apologies, but before we get to business, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. Is that okay?" Suez looked into his eyes waiting for his response.

Bruce was a bit intrigued, what could Suez wanted to talk about? He nodded his head for the man to speak his mind.

Suez took a deep breath then said, "Mr. Wayne, may I call you Bruce?"

"Sure," Bruce replied. Suez smiled at Bruce then continued "Well Bruce, I'm not really here about a business deal, I have to say something that needs only be heard by our ears only. Is this room secure?"

The weird turn of events had Bruce frowning - what was he up to? The part of Bruce that normally only came out at night started to work overtime. Bruce looked at the man again, but his body language wasn't giving him any threating vibes. "This room is very secure." He knew it was, he didn't like people knowing anything about his business practices, or anything that might be said about his nocturnal activities either.

Suez nodded his head. "I'm not here to extort you, so please allow me to speak my mind before you interrupt."

Bruce nodded.

"I've been keeping an eye on you for many years, your nightly mission to keep Gotham safe hasn't gone unnoticed. Right, Batman?" Suez stared right into Bruce's eyes, challenging him.

Bruce's mind was ablaze. What does this man know? What is his angle? All his years of hiding his emotions gave Suez the impression of calm, but his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

Suez continued to look directly into Bruce's eyes. "I'm here to offer you a special gift. It will help you continue your mission to keep Gotham safe and secure. Now I know you must be trying to figure out what my motives are, but there are none." Suez looked at Bruce and waited for him to respond.

Bruce allowed an easy, slightly mocking smile to cross his face. "I am not Batman, as flattering as the idea is. I think you are mistaken, Mr. Olympic."

Suez chuckled. "Don't kid a kidder, Bruce, I know you are Batman. As I said I'm not here to extort anything from you. Are you not interested in what I have to offer?" he raised his brow at him.

Bruce grabbed a pen from his desk and played around with it in his hand, eyes narrowed. "For argument's sake let's say I was Batman. What is this gift you're offering?"

Suez moved in a little closer to Bruce and almost whispered. "A little meta power." He sat back into his chair and smiled back at the shocked look on Bruce face.

Bruce sat forward in his chair and said, "How can you give anyone a little meta power?" He couldn't figure out where this was all leading to.

"I have my ways," Suez said unhelpfully. "The gift would make you a little stronger, a little tougher with a little of this and that added in," Suez said as he waved his hand around, but he could see the Dark Knight wasn't buying into his offer. Suez took a deep breath and pulled out a feather from his inside jacket pocket and laid it on the desk.

The feather was golden in color and sparkled in the sun's rays. Bruce was about to pick it up but Suez stopped him. "This is a just a 24 hour sample of what you can have permanently, once you touch it the clock starts ticking. Think about this before you decide to use it. I will contact you in two days to see if you are interested in having them for good."

With that Suez stood up and slowly left the office to leave Bruce alone. Bruce sat at his chair and examined the feather. Maybe it was poisoned? Maybe he was telling the truth. Bruce thought about how Suez had acted - he hadn't detected any deception or malice. Was this a gift for him? For years he had fought to keep Gotham somewhat safe. But it seemed like the criminals were getting better. If this gift was the real deal then what would happen to Gotham? Batman having meta powers might attract more criminal metas to the city.

But he had fought off meta powered villains before. This would give him the leg up for a while maybe. Bruce was in deep thought when his secretary buzzed him about leaving for the night. A little over an hour had passed since Suez offered him this feather. Bruce was close to a decision.

What kind of powers would it offer? _Would I be a strong as Superman? As fast as the Flash? Twenty-four hours isn't much time and he said it was just a sample_. So Bruce grabbed the feather and watched as it slowly disappeared in his hand. For a few seconds he could feel a tingle sensation rush through his whole body. Then he felt nothing, which surprised him. Absolutely nothing.

His old knee and shoulder pains and aches had vanished, he felt almost euphoric. Life didn't seem so hard or tough. He was actually smiling because of how great he felt. Bruce got up and looked out his large office window at Gotham. When he focused on a window across the street. He noticed how crisp and clear he could see into the office windows. He could read the message on the painting that hung on the wall. It was an advertisement for the company that rented the office space. Bruce could almost read the small print on it.

_This could give me an advantage on patrol,_ he thought with a smile. Grabbing his briefcase he left for home.

Alfred was waiting as usual when Bruce walked into the Manor. "Good evening, Master Bruce, are you hungry for dinner?" Alfred stood straight and tall.

Bruce looked at Alfred and smiled "You know what, Alfred, I am famished, is dinner ready?"

Alfred was shocked for a moment before it vanished, Bruce was smiling. "Dinner will be served in five minutes, would you like to freshen up first?"

Bruce smiled "Sounds good, Alfred." Bruce made his way to the main floor bathroom to wash up.

The dinner was excellent and Bruce gorged himself on it. Alfred was a little surprised, never he had seen Bruce eat so much. He was lucky if Bruce even finished his first plate, but he had consumed three plates full of food.

"Alfred, you outdid yourself tonight, best dinner I've had in ages. I have a little business to finish up," Bruce smiled and moved away from the dining table.

Alfred nodded his head. "I will just clean up, do you need anything else, sir?"

Bruce was almost out of the room "No Alfred every... everything is actually perfect."

Alfred shook his head and thought, _Most perplexing how Master Bruce is acting tonight_ before he started on the clean up.

Bruce grabbed some workout clothes to test out his new meta powers, and headed to his personal gym. When he took off his shirt he noticed that his body, normally littered with scars, was without one at all. He stared at himself in the large mirror on the wall. For a few minutes Bruce just stared at the mirror examining his body. He put on a t-shirt and some joggers. In the gym Bruce normally pressed 300 pounds, but tonight 300 pounds felt like nothing at all. Leaving the gym he proceeded to the Batcave.

He walked up to the Batmobile and grabbed the rear end, the heaviest part of vehicle. With grunted he lifted the back end of the car off the ground. He was amazed at how strong he was. He leaped for one end to almost the other end of the Batcave, calculating the distance he jumped to be almost 300 feet. Batman suited up and thought _guess I better try out these powers tonight, 24 hours isn't that long_.

That nights patrol was very successful, Batman stopped several muggings and one armed robbery. He heard the muggers, three blocks away while they planned how they were going to mug the people across the street from them.

Once back at the Batcave Alfred was awaiting for him as usual with a towel, snack and drink. Batman exited the Bat Mobile and jumped the 60 feet distance to Alfred. Alfred was shocked "My God. What has happened to you, Master Bruce?"

Bruce smiled a full toothy grim at his long time friend and father figure "Do I have a story to tell you."

Bruce told Alfred everything. When he was done Alfred looked at him for a few moments. "Master Bruce, from what I've seen so far, this could be a miracle. I've never seen you so.. happy and relaxed in.. a very long time."

Bruce laughed off his comment. "I feel like, its hard to explain because I've never felt so alive in all my life. I know this power is making me feel this way and most likely there is a price to pay for it. But if Suez does offer it to me its very tempting to accept it. I don't feel tired like I normally do after a patrol, I'm hungry but not tired. Must be the meta powers, using up more of my energy."

Alfred nodded his head then said, "Perhaps, Master Bruce. But if eating more is the only drawback I will happily offer my cooking services."

Bruce smiled at Alfred. "Alfred, have I ever told you I love you like a father?"

Shocked at Bruce's revelation Alfred stood a little more straighter then normal. Bruce could almost see a tear in Alfred eye before he pulled a Batman and forced it back.

"Master Bruce, you are my charge and I will, to the best of my efforts and abilities, help you. But thank you for saying that."

Bruce grinned. "So can I get something more to eat?"

Alfred smiled. "Give me five minutes and I will have something ready. In the mean time you could maybe change out of your suit and I should be done by then." Alfred turned and walked back up into the Manor.

For the next fourteen hours Bruce felt like nothing he ever felt before. He did need a short power nap at the office to recharge his batteries. But he knew when the powers left him because the old pain and stiffness of his knee and shoulder returned. Bruce went to a mirror to see if the scars were back, to his surprise they were still gone.

Tonight was a Justice League meeting and he was back to his normal self. He was in deep thought when Alfred entered the Batcave and walked down to speak with him. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that when Alfred coughed to announce himself Bruce nearly jumped out of his seat.

"My apologies for the interruption, Master Bruce, but shouldn't you have already left for the meeting?"

Bruce looked at the large computer display, and nodded. "You're right, Alfred." Batman stood and walked to the Justice League transport pad.

Batman was late, everyone else was seated when he entered the room. He walked to his regular seat and sat down. Diana was to his right and quietly said, "Didn't think you were coming, normally you're the first one here."

Bruce glanced at Diana for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. He was so deep in thought that Superman had to yell at him to get his attention. "Batman, you there?"

He snapped out of his trance and said "What?"

Superman was a little annoyed that Batman wasn't paying attention, normally he would be. "I said that we have to replace the Javelin 5 since it was destroyed last week on a mission."

Batman looked up to the standing Superman "Sure, will look into it when I get back to the Batcave." Superman looked at Batman for a moment longer and started talking about some other important league business.

Just as Superman was ending the meeting Batman was out the door even before Flash could stand up.

Shayera walked up to Diana. "Batman was quieter then normal tonight, guess something is bothering him."

Diana turned her attention to Shayera "Yes I've never seen him so wrapped up in his own thoughts. Hopefully its just a case." Both Diana and Shayera had a little look of worry on there faces.

Forty eight hours later he was in the Batcave getting ready to start his nightly patrol. He was at his computer working on some last minute details.

He felt like someone was watching him and turned his seat around. There stood Suez in a Greek Chiton, a golden eagle rested on his left shoulder. He got up and walked over it Suez.

"Zeus."

The old man smiled. "The great detective figured it out."

Bruce turned his attention to the eagle for a moment "No I figured it out just before you left my office, the golden eagle feather tipped me off to who you were. Now I've asked myself this question for the past forty eight hours, without an answer - why would a deity that I don't worship want to offer me powers I could only dream of?"

Zeus pulled a piece of meat from the small sag that was tied around his waist and feed the grand eagle. "Like my son Heracles you have been on a mission of redemption. His was because of what my wife made him do. Yours so that no eight year old boy has to feel what you went through."

Bruce was a little taken back by this revelation, Zeus knew a lot about him.

"After my son finished his twelve tasks I gave him a seat as an Olympian god. You have been on this mission of yours for almost fourteen or so years now. I am offering you what you experienced two days ago - permanently."

Bruce looked at the man as he pulled his cowl from his face. "And what price do I have to pay for this gifts of yours? Magic always has a price." Bruce looked at Zeus harshly.

"You have paid that price almost in full, Bruce. By being the Batman you have saved a lot of people from harm. You asked for nothing in return. There are only two things that I ask for in return for these gifts. The first is that you continue to protect Gotham and the second is that you cannot return the gifts."

"What are these gifts anyway? I felt the strength, hearing, sight and euphoria that your gift gave me."

Zeus looked hard at Bruce for a moment. "Great strength is one part of the gift; you will be hundreds of times stronger then you normally are. Your body will be more durable then it used to be, knives and small arms fire will only cause minor scrapes or wounds, which will heal with in an hour or so, depending on the injury."

Zeus then smiled at him. "Your intelligence hasn't been increased, you're already one of the most intelligent humans on the planet, but your mind can process information about three times faster then it used to. Your sight has also been increased so you can see at distance far greater then before, the same with your hearing. And you also will be immortal."

Zeus frowned. "The euphoria feeling isn't part of the gift. It was just you enjoying life without aches and pains or worries."

Bruce processed what Zeus told him. "What if I don't want one of the gifts you offered?"

"Its a package deal, either you take it all or nothing." Zeus's eagle shifted on his shoulder.

"Why the immortal part? I don't want to live forever." Bruce face soured.

"Even immortals can die, Bruce, you're not invincible." Zeus pulled a feather from the eagle. It did not move a muscle as the feather was removed.

"I can not stand here all night going in circles with you, Bruce, I know how your mind works. You either take the gift or you don't. This feather will last for one hour before it disappears forever. If you haven't accepted my gift then so be it."

Zeus walked over to the large computer console and placed the feather down on it.

"I'm making this offer because you intrigue me, Bruce, your heart and mind are like those of past heroes and legends. I've seen my share of heroes and you're right up there with the best of them. Make your choice and live with it either way you choose."

With that Zeus flashed in a sparkle of light and disappeared, leaving Bruce alone in the Cave.

He slowly walked over to the computer desk, and looked at the feather. His mind was working over time. The pros and cons of this gift, the pros were slowly defeating the cons. He continued to stare at the feather. For almost forty minutes, he was about to touch the feather when Alfred appeared next to him.

"Master Bruce, is that what I think it is?" Alfred looked at the feather in awe.

Bruce was still holding his hand out towards it. "Yes it is, Alfred."

"May I say something before you decide what you are about to do?"

Bruce pulled his hand away from the feather and looked at his long time friend and father figure. "You can say whatever you like, Alfred."

"Master Bruce, I've seen what the power did to you. All I can say is that you were for once in your life, were the happiest I ever saw you be. All I ever wanted for you was your happiness." With that Alfred turned and walked back up to the manor, leaving his employer and once charge to make the choice himself.

Bruce watched as Alfred ascended the stairs, he smiled up at the retreating Alfred. For the next ten minutes he debated with himself and for once he listened to that small part of him that wanted to be more than just Batman or Bruce Wayne. He took off his glove, reached for the feather, and hoped for the best.


	2. Dates

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me.

Many thanks to Lady Isis for the super beta. Also thanks to DaisyJane for her input and help on this chapter. Without there help this story would be in limbo!

Shut outs to Hepburn. Loved the card, still giggling like a schoolgirl! ;) Kittybatman for being the GENIUS, caring and funny person she is. :) To Icha for being such a great BM/WW shipper, can't wait for your next update, mate. :) And to the rest of you all that write/read and enjoy Batman and Wonder Woman as a couple. This chapter is dedicated to you all.

Read and enjoy.

**Batman's Gift**

**Chapter 2: Dates.**

The Joker had broken out of Arkham and was running down an alley way. He stopped and saw Batman behind him. "Catch me if you can Bats," the Joker sang out and turned to run.

The emblem of the Bat was in his face.

The Joker bounced off him and fell back in shock. He looked back to where Batman was standing just seconds ago then turned and look up at him again.

"How?" was all Joker got out before Batman roughly lifted him up. He dragged him to a street light where a police cruiser stopped. He handed Joker off to the cops and was gone. That was how Bruce handled his nights now. With increased speed and strength he was catching the criminals before they even had a chance to run.

The weeks passed by quickly. With his new gifts he only needed a few hours of sleep a night. His business life was picking up and his night time life was even better. The crime rate in Gotham dropped below the national average for the first time since he became Batman.

At the next Justice League meeting he was late again, and when he entered the conference room six pair of eyes watched in awe at what they saw. The Batman had a light smile on his face. Wally was the first to speak. "Finally got one of my jokes, Bats?"

Batman stopped and for a brief second, giving the Speedster the batglare - but then chuckled. "No, Wally, just been having a very good couple of weeks." He took his seat and looked at Superman. Superman stared at him in shock for a few more moments, then shook his head and started the meeting.

He sat next to Diana and listened to Superman drone on. But five minutes into it he turned himself toward her and just stared. No one noticed what he was doing except Diana; she was trying to figure out what he was doing. She turned her head and looked back at Bruce, in a defiant stare down.

Bruce just smiled at her, and continued to stare at her. Everyone finally noticed what Batman was doing and stopped listening or talking to watch the two.

As the seconds ticked by Diana continued to return his stare, but her face was slowly turning a brighter shade of pink the longer he stared at her.

Bruce, without turning away from her, spoke. "Is something wrong, Clark? Why have you stopped talking about the new communications array?"

Clark was a little intrigued by the Bruce's behavior. "Why are you staring at Diana, Bruce?"

Bruce - with his billionaire smile on his lips - said, "Simple, I'm looking at the most gorgeous woman every created. I'm still listening to your proposal about the array," he said off-handedly.

After hearing his confession Diana finally couldn't handle his stare and turned away from him. He continued to stare at her profile.

Clark finally spoke up for her. "Bruce, you're making Diana nervous."

"Princess, am I making you nervous?" he said in his deep baritone voice, with a predatory smile. "If I am I'll stop."

Diana squared her shoulders then turned and looked at Bruce. "He is not making me nervous at all, Clark, please continue." Diana turned back towards Clark talking and tried her best to focus on Clark's voice. Diana wasn't embarrassed by his continued stare, just a little flustered by it.

Diana was the first one out the door when the meeting came to an end. Clark walked up to Bruce. "What is with you?" he ask him in a concerned tone.

Bruce turned and looked at him. "Nothing, I finally see Diana for who she is, and to be truthful I like what I see."

Clark looked annoyed at him. "Don't do it again!" Bruce had a tiny smile on his face as Clark walked away shacking his head.

Everyone else left except Shayera. Who waited until they were alone before attacking him. "_W__hat _in the hell are you trying to prove?!" she yelled at him.

He stared flatly back at her. "Nothing, why?"

"You know damn well that girl likes you, and you're playing this stupid trick on her! If you hurt her, Bruce, you will not have to worry about all those Themysciran Amazon warriors coming after you, because I will be there first to kick your ass," she threatened him.

Batman stared deeply into her eyes. "Jealous... I wasn't looking at you? If you want you could always transport down to the Batcave with me..."

As expected, she punched him square in the face - knocking him to the ground. Bruce looked up at the winged warrior and smiled. "I'm only kidding Shayera. Nice left hook by the way."

She glared down at him as he rubbed his cheek. She angrily told him, "There is something different about you, Bruce, and I don't know if I like it at all." Shayera turned and left him to help himself up.

Shayera rushed to Diana's quarters and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Diana replied to the knock.

"It's Shayera, can I come in and talk to you?" The door opened and Shayera walked into the room "Listen, Diana, whatever Bruce is up to I'm here for you. I don't know what he was trying to prove with that stupid staring game he was doing during the meeting." Shayera flopped down on Diana's bed.

"I kind of liked it - it was like he was marking his territory. Seeing if someone confronted him on it," Diana sighed out happily. It wasn't that she was happy with the 'territory' part, but the part about showing his interest in her... well that brought a flush of heat that went all the way down to her toes.

Shayera was about to respond to that, when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Diana asked.

There was a short pause. "It's Batman, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Diana's eyes lite up with excitement as Shayera got off the bed ready to beat the living hell out of him if he tried anything. She opened the door and Batman walked in, he nodded his head at Shayera and looked directly at Diana. "Diana, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night."

Diana smiled. "Sure am, why?" She had a somewhat nervous smile on her lips.

Batman pulled his cowl off his face and looked directly into her eyes. "I would like to take you out on a date, if your mother there..." he looked at Shayera, "will allow it."

Shayera stared at him furiously before Diana spoke. "I would love to, meet you at the manor?"

Bruce pulled his cowl back on. "Sure, transport down at 7 pm, and we can start with dinner and dancing if that is okay with you?"

Diana looked like she was ready to jump up and down like a teenager. "Sounds lovely," she managed.

Batman glanced at Shayera and said, "Night Shayera." Then he turned and looked at Diana. "Good night, my princess." He bowed and kissed her hand, then left the room.

Diana was radiant as Shayera's jaw muscles tighten up. "So what should I wear? You have to help me pick something out, Shayera, this is my first date ever." She happily bounced over to her closet.

Shayera looked at Diana's face, and thought better then to bring the princess down with how she felt about the way he was acting. She helped her pick out a lovely strapless black evening dress.

John caught up to Bruce before he could beam back down to the Batcave "Batman, got a second?" he asked as he ran up next to Bruce.

"Have a few, what's up John?" He knew what he was going to ask him.

"I'm glad to see your acting a little normal, but what is up with you lately? I mean you never have acted this way since... since I've known you," John said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"John, I'm just feeling fine. Does there have to be anything wrong with me for that?" Bruce stared into the green eyes of the Green Lantern.

"Anyone else no, but we're talking about you. You're the brooding, don't-say-more-than-three-words Batman. It's like, you're not yourself. Maybe you should got to the infirmary and let J'onn do a few tests."

He glared at John for a moment, then in a gruff voice "Listen to me, I'm fine. I will go to the infirmary, but J'onn is not to read my mind or I'm out the door." John nodded his head in agreement and escorted Bruce to the infirmary.

Forty minutes later he stalked out of the infirmary to return home.

"Well, is there anything wrong with him, J'onn?" John asked cautiously.

J'onn looked at him "He is in perfect health, every scan I did came back that he is the real Bruce Wayne."

"Thought so, did you get anything from him mentally?" John asked.

"Only surface feelings, all I got were extreme happiness, but I did feel a bit of anger a few times when I had to draw blood from him."

John threw his hands in the air. "Guess he is just feeling better, which is pretty damn scary thing." He laughed out loud.

"He isn't acting like his normal self, but this change in him is refreshing," J'onn spoke while cleaning up the discarded medical supplies.

Superman walked into the infirmary. "Well did you find out why Batman is acting weird?"

"Batman is Batman only he seems to be happier," J'onn stated to Superman.

"Clark, you've known Bruce the longest, have you ever seen him like this?" John asked.

"Never in all the years I've known him, only when he is Bruce Wayne out in public does he smile. His Wayne smile is a fake, but tonight was the first time I've seen a real smile on his face. Whatever he is up to we will have to keep an eye out on him." John nodded his head in agreement, happy Batman wasn't something anyone has dealt with before.

All three left the infirmary still talking about the changes in Batman.

* * *

"Master Bruce, your date has arrived," Alfred told him.

Bruce made his way to the front entrance, and his first sight of Diana took his breath anyway. Her hair was styled into a tight braid on one side and loose on the other. The minimal makeup just highlighted her already beautiful features. The black strapless dress hugged her body in all the right places, sparkling in the light as she shifted under his gaze.

"Heaven has lost an angel."

Diana blushed at his comment, but smiled.

"Are you ready to leave or would you like a drink first?" Bruce asked as he finished walking up to the living goddess, bending over and kissed her hand.

"Whatever you think is correct, Bruce, this is my first date... ever," Diana replied while fidgeting with her purse. Bruce smiled at Diana and lead her into the parlor, he poured her a glass of white wine and handed it to her. He motioned for her to come and sit down at one of the large couches.

"So this will be your first date in Man's World, are there dates on Themyscira?" Bruce inquired.

Diana shook her head. "No, just dates for training."

Bruce slowly drank his wine while Diana just looked a little out of her element. "Listen, Diana." Diana looked in to his crystal blue eyes. "Relax, have fun, we are only going to have some food and dance a little. If you feel uncomfortable at all tell me and we will end the date. I don't want to push you into anything that you don't like or want."

Diana blushed a little. "No, I need to test out different things in Man's World, if I want to be Themyscira's Champion. Experience is what makes a Champion."

Bruce smiled at Diana and placed both of their glasses down. "Well then, let's experience Man's World's version of dating." Bruce got up and offered Diana his hand. She took it with a large smile on her face, together they left the manor for their dinner date.

When Diana returned to the Watchtower at 11 pm, Shayera was waiting for her. "So did Bruce mistreat you? Tell me everything and I will tell you if he tried something," she harshly asked her.

Diana smiled at her friend and lead her to the commissary to have a late night drink and to discuss her date with Bruce.

Minutes later: "Wow Bruce actually didn't try to kiss you at the end of the date," Shayera said in a shocked tone.

"No, I wanted him too but he said we could try that on our next date. Which he asked me to come with him to a charity event being held by Wayne Enterprises next week."

Shayera had listened to her describe the date - Bruce had been a total gentlemen, which surprised her from what she knew and heard of the playboy persona of Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman walked hand in hand. Flashes from the cameras were nearly blinding Diana, her temper was rising. Bruce felt her grip his hand tighter, he whispered into her ear.

"I know, just smile and pretend to enjoy the attention." His reassuring words calmed her, she brightened her smile. This was their second date and Bruce had warned her about the attention she would receive. Diana had not expected this much, it seemed like hundreds of people crowded the entrance towards the charity event.

Once inside the entranceway Diana's nerves settled down. She closed her eyes to allow the continued flashing lights in her eyes to dissipate, Bruce genitally squeezed her hand. She reopened her eyes and looked up at his brilliant smile.

"Feeling better now?" he pleasantly asked her. Diana nodded her head, he then winked at her. "That was just the first hurdle, now you're in the belly of the beast. These people are fakes and phonies. Try not to decapitate anyone," he jokingly said as he raised his brow and chuckled.

Diana smiled up at him. "I'm not making any promises," she joked back. Bruce nodded and escorted her into the large ballroom. The next few hours were hell to Diana, Bruce had been correct about these people. But what kept Diana sane was watching Bruce interact with the people. His playboy act was silly and quite amusing to her at times.

Once on the dance floor she melted into his embrace. "How are you holding up, Princess?" Bruce exhaled deeply into her ear. It sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"Keep that up and I think I can handle a few more hours," she throatily replied back. She felt Bruce stiffen in her embrace and relaxed deeper into their shared embrace. The two lost themselves on the dance floor, and once the music was over Bruce lead her away to a private corner.

He stared deeply into her eyes. Diana's cheeks slowly reddened as he peered into her very soul it seemed to her. His eyes dropped to her lips, she mirrored his actions. She watched as he licked his suddenly very inviting lips. The two slowly moved towards each other. A spark crossed their lips as they finally touched. The kiss was slow and tender, but slowly built up with passion. Diana finally pulled away from his intoxicating lips, her emotions were all over the place causing a sudden feeling of confusion in her.

Two thoughts continued to battle within her mind. One was demanding she act like an Amazon warrior. Her womanly side was pleading with her to continue the very enjoyable kiss. Bruce touched his forehead against hers.

"Wow..." he sighed out quietly. "Diana, as much as I would love to continue this... We must stop..." His breathing was deep, it heated her face more.

"You're correct, Bruce." Diana said as she bit her bottom lip. Bruce's eyes enlarged - did she know what she was doing to him with that simple expression? He closed his eyes and forced the Bat to come forward.

He pulled further away from her but continued to hold onto her hands. His eyes reopened and Diana noticed the slight change in them. The passion was gone but his eyes still held a caring look to them.

He pulled Diana back onto the dance floor. They enjoyed themselves for the rest of the evening dancing, but Diana couldn't deny she was disappointed that Bruce acted the total gentleman for the rest of the evening. When he escorted her back to the javelin she used to transport down to Earth, he gave her a simple kiss on the lips.

"Diana, I truly enjoyed myself, I'm sorry for pushing myself on you earlier." He looked upset with himself.

"_No_..." Diana said - too quickly. She blushed but continued. "I enjoyed it.. A _lot_... I had a lovely date with you... Bruce." Bruce smiled, his name on her lips always caused him to melt a little.

"So we can have another?" He looked at her hopefully. Diana wrapped her hands together and nodded her head. Bruce smiled. "I will contact you about another one... very soon." He took her hand and kissed it, then turned and left her. Diana spun around and walked towards the cockpit area. The smile on her face didn't vanish until the next day.

For the next few weeks Bruce's life was actually beginning to be normal and very enjoyable. A couple dates a week with Diana and his patrols at night seemed to be getting more easier since learning to use his gifts more efficiently.

* * *

It was Diana and Bruce's tenth date, Bruce had booked the whole restaurant for the both of them so they could have some alone time.

Diana looked more radiant then ever. Her dress was metallic gray color that sparkled in the light. Her hair was down the way he loved it, and her face seemed to have a glow about it tonight.

Bruce picked up his glass of champagne and toasted her. "To the woman that makes me see the light, goodness and happiness life can bring."

Diana clinked her glass "To the man that has shown me that the darkness isn't so scary and brooding," she winked with a smile.

Bruce chuckled and smiled at Diana; his emotions had not been in turmoil since there first date. He actually could see a great future with her.

"Diana, I was thinking - since its our tenth date, would you like to spend the night at the manor?" Bruce asked her as he stared into her blue eyes.

Diana was a little taken aback with this and thought about it for a moment. They had progressed to a petting stage on there dates, the next logical step in their relationship would be sleeping together. Diana nervously said, "I think... I would like that, Bruce."

Bruce's megawatt smile almost matched Diana's.

Unknown to Bruce or Diana life was about to turn and disrupt their lives forever.

It started with a low rumble, but both Diana and Bruce felt it. The restaurant started to shake and both their glasses of champagne tipped over spilling their contents on the table. Pictures and other objects that hung on the walls started to fall down. Both Bruce and Diana jumped up from their seats.

Outside the restaurant, a few blocks up the ground split open and a hand busted out from it. Once the figure had pulled it self out the earthquake stopped.

Bruce and Diana had made their way outside and saw a few traffic lights had fallen, and all the power in this area of the city was out. Bruce could make out a figure in the distance, he went to his car and opened the trunk, grabbing a brief case and ran towards an alley way. In a matter of a few seconds he had on a lightweight Batsuit. He and Diana moved up the street to see what had happened.

The figure was overturning cars and throwing them around, when Batman was close enough he could see it was a man of average size but was wearing a chiton and sandals. The man turned and faced Batman and Wonder Woman, his eyes glowed red with anger.

He sniffed the air and pointed a finger at Diana and yelled, "Amazon!" and leapt at Diana.

Batman moved toward the man and side kicked him away from Diana. "Know him, Princess?" Batman spoke as the man slammed into a building wall.

"Never seen him before," Diana said as the man got up. He growled at both of them and jumped again at Diana. Diana got into a defensive stance. Batman was on the man in mid-jump, slamming him to the ground. The man bucked Batman off of him, and was on his feet before Batman hit the ground. He kicked Batman into a large window and turned to Diana.

Batman grunted as he got back outside the building, _okay no more Mister nice guy,_ Batman thought. The man had Diana pinned to the ground trying to lash out at her. Batman jumped the thirty feet distance and kicked him off of Diana.

Diana got back to her feet, as she watched Batman started to hammer the man into the street pavement. The blows started to imprint the man into the pavement. Diana was amazed at seeing Batman's rage and power. The man stopped moving and Batman stood over him. The man was stuck in the pavement.

"Batman, how?" Diana asked in awe.

Before Batman could reply a voice was heard behind them. "Because of me Diana."

She turned to see Zeus standing there; Diana automatically bowed her head and dropped to one knee.

"Batman, I forgot to give you these," Zeus spoke while throwing a pair of metal jet black gauntlets at him.

He caught them and looked at them suspiciously. "What are these for, Zeus?" Batman demanded.

Zeus walked over to Diana and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rise, my child." Diana looked up to Zeus. "These are to send the prisoners back, Batman." Zeus turned his attention back to Batman.

Batman looked at gauntlets and looked at Zeus. "You son of a bitch what is the meaning of this?!" Batman spat out in anger.

Zeus replied, "Your the keeper of this prison, the one I placed under Gotham sixty years ago. Surprised one got out so soon," Zeus spoke calmly.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS A PRISON DOING HERE?!" Batman screamed at Zeus.

"It's a minimum security prison for the immortals and demigods that have broken Olympian law," he simply replied to Batman.

"Put the gauntlets on and touch him, he will be return to the prison. You shouldn't have to worry about him or any others for a while," Zeus told Batman.

Batman eyed Zeus for a moment and spoke "What trickery is this, Zeus, you told me the gifts were with no strings attached."

Zeus smiled at Batman. "True, but you still have to protect Gotham and this prison is in Gotham. If one of the eighty prisoners escape, your job is to return them. Sorry I forgot to tell you about them, they have been starting to become agitated as of late. Guess their negative energy has been causing more trouble in Gotham then I thought."

Batman's eyes nearly bugged out after hearing Zeus speech. "Your telling me Gotham has been slowly turned mad because of this prison of yours?!"

Zeus nodded his head "True it's been corrupting Gotham for some sixty years, but you're here to keep it in check. You should put the gauntlets on and send him back before he regains consciousness."

Batman listened in horror - were his parents killed because of this god's prison?

"Why should I? Most likely these gauntlets of yours will have a curse or something on them," Batman growled out.

Zeus was taken aback by his tone but said, "They are just a key."

Batman spit on the ground and asked Diana, "Does your lasso work on gods, Diana?"

Diana had a look of horror on her face when Batman asked her that. Zeus laughed, "It does but do you truly think I would allow you to use it?" Zeus looked at Batman with miniature lighting bolts in his eyes.

"I don't trust you, Zeus, either you allow me ask you if the gauntlets will effect me while the lasso is around you or I will just simply walk away," Batman spoke with his teeth tightly clinched.

Zeus nodded his head and grabbed the lasso of truth and wrapped it around his arm. "Are the gauntlets curse or going to bind me in a manner I don't want?"

The lasso glowed while Zeus spoke. "No."

"Were my parents killed because of this prison influencing Joe Chill?" he growled out so low that Diana had a hard time hearing him.

Zeus sighed out then said, "It's possible."

The pain of Zeus's confession nearly brought him to his knees. But a flicker of hope dawned at his darkest moment. He allowed that thought to bring him back from the brink of insanity.

Batman put on the gauntlets while Zeus handed the lasso back to Diana. The prisoner was slowly trying to get out of the ground when Batman walked up to him. He touched him with one of the gauntlets. The man screamed for a moment and disappeared in a flash of light.

Diana asked "What is going on, Batman?"

Zeus spoke for Batman. "I gave him the power to keep Gotham safe." Diana turned to look at Batman but Batman was staring at Zeus.

Batman was shaking with rage and spoke quietly "Zeus, you will pay for this. You have basically trapped me here in Gotham as Batman for eternity. I wanted a normal life one of these days, but you took away that small dream. Your prison is also the reason my parents died. YOU WILL PAY!" Batman screamed out with pure hatred.

Zeus looked at Batman with an amused smile on his face. "I am the king of the gods of Olympus, your threats are of no consequence to me."

With that Zeus vanished in a flash of light. Diana looked at Bruce and didn't know what to say or do. Batman's shoulders slumped down.

"Bruce, I..." Diana spoke quietly not knowing what to say or do.

Batman turned to her and growled out, "Don't tell anyone about this, Diana."

Diana looked at Bruce and agreed not to. She was going to hug Bruce but he pulled back "Diana leave, I need time to think." She looked at Batman and slowly turned to go but he spoke once again. "I will contact you soon."

Diana looked over her shoulder and smiled with a friendly nod before flying off into the darkness of the night.


	3. Plans and Actions

A/N Don't own these characters so don't sue me.

Special thanks to Lady Isis for the beta. And always many thanks to DaisyJane, for her support and help. My prayers and thoughts are with you at this time DaisyJane.

Shout outs to Hepburn I'm going to steal it one day! whahaha. ;)

Kitty Batman love the new avatar!

Icha can't wait for the next update of "The Wildest Dream and Worst Nightmare."

**Batman's Gift**

**Chapter 3: Plans and Actions**

For the next three weeks Batman wouldn't take any calls from the Justice League or take any of Diana's calls. He holed himself up in the Batcave, researching and planning. Even his nightly patrols had stopped while he planned.

Alfred came down the stairs and stood next to Bruce. "Master Bruce, you should get some rest, it's been five days since you last slept. For the past three weeks you have not gotten more the a few hours of rest. You need a break."

Bruce slowly turned to Alfred, and the Englishman was shocked at what he saw. Bruce's face had a week's worth of hair growth, his eyes were puffy and red and had large dark circles under them. His face was greasy and pale, and Bruce looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. Alfred was afraid for his employer - he thought he was going crazy. Bruce Wayne was planning on killing Zeus and nothing else mattered to him any more.

"Alfred, I will get some rest very soon, just need to get a few more things done here. Then I will go to bed and sleep for half the day," Bruce told him, then rubbed his hairy chin. "I know I have not been acting myself lately and I know there is no way I could ever take on a god. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Bruce sighed out and got up from his chair. He walked over and hugged Alfred. Alfred was shocked by his action, but he was correct Bruce hadn't bathed in a while. Bruce turned and got back into his chair. "Alfred, I want to invite Diana to the manor for the weekend. Would it be possible for you to... disappear during that time?" Bruce turned to Alfred and gave him a wink.

Alfred's smile took over his whole face. "Certainly, sir. This weekend you say - reminds me I do have to run to the summer cottage for some winter cleaning."

Both Bruce and Alfred smiled at each other. Alfred turned and started to walk up the stairs "By the way, sir, you have five more minutes and if you're not up in your bed, your weekend alone with Miss Diana will have a third wheel," he threatened him.

Bruce chuckled to himself, he finished up what he needed done and was in bed before Alfred's five minute limit was up. But he didn't find rest. Bruce lay in bed and thought to himself. A single tear slid down his cheek. _Sorry, Alfred. Sorry, world. And sorry, Diana. Tomorrow I do something I promised I would never do. I will kill._

He then closed his eyes - and finally fell asleep.

Bruce awoke, showered then shaved. Alfred had breakfast ready for him when he went downstairs. After eating he left for the office to finish up some work that had been waiting for him since he hadn't been there for three weeks. After supper he helped Alfred pack some stuff for his weekend trip to the summer cottage. Just before that Alfred made sure that Bruce called Diana and listened in on the conversation.

"Hi Diana, it's Bruce... I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting this long... think you could come to the manor for the weekend? ...Great, but don't come before 8 pm, I have a few surprises I want to get ready beforehand... No, I can't wait to see you too. Goodbye."

Alfred smiled and nodded his head. "Well, Master Bruce, I'm off, do say hello to Her Highness for me."

Bruce turned and smiled at his lifetime friend and butler "You bet."

Bruce watched the Rolls Royce slowly make its way down the driveway. His smile had long since vanished.

Bruce picked up the phone and made a call. "Clark, I need to speak to you in private. Meet me in the cave a.s.a.p... Speak to you then." Bruce placed the phone down. _Sorry, Clark, but I have to do this,_ he thought to himself.

He picked up the phone once again and made one more call. "John, it's Bruce Wayne, I need to talk to you in private. Come to my place so we can talk in person... In an hour... Bye, John." _He could also stop this plan, so, John, you're in my way also,_ Bruce thought as he hung up the phone.

Bruce whistled as he opened the clock to his the Batcave and slow descended the stairs as the clock door slowly closed behind him.

Bruce knew when Superman entered the Cave, he always could feel his presence. "So, Bruce, what was it you wanted to talk me about?" Superman landed beside Bruce's chair.

Bruce stood and Superman followed him. "I think I've found something of Krypton origin - and it's old."

Superman's eyes lit up. "Really - how old?" Batman opened a lead box and took out a piece of Kryptonite and showed it to Superman. Superman stumbled over and fell to the ground. "Why, Bruce?" Superman asked in confusion.

"Because, Clark, you will try to stop me from what I'm about to do." Bruce stood over Superman and tired the Kryptonite around Superman's neck. "Clark, you and I never really looked eye to eye on things and I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have no other choice." Bruce picked up a long silver dagger.

"You always have other choices, Bruce," Superman spoke in a weak voice.

"Not this time, Clark. Please forgive me." He came closer to the man of steel with the dagger.

* * *

John landed at the front of Wayne manor and knocked on the oversized front doors, and after about a minute, Bruce opened the door. "Glad you could come, John." Bruce greeted him with a smile.

John Stewart said, "Anything for a friend, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Bruce let John into the house then told him,

"I found, a Thanagarain object from a not-so-reliable source. I know Shayera would be able to tell me if it's real or not but you have been around her technology. You might be able to tell me without upsetting her."

John shrugged his shoulders and followed Bruce to a darkened room. "What? Didn't pay your electrical bill this month, Bruce?" John laughed.

Bruce turned to John and pushed him hard, further into the room "What the hell, Bruce?" Bruce shut the door behind him and turned on the lights. The room was painted yellow and before Green Lantern could do anything, Bruce delivered a knock out blow to John's face.

"Sorry, my friend but you could stop the plan as well. Hopefully this makes it painless."

Bruce pulled out a syringe and injected John with it. He took John's ring and left the room. Once the door closed he activated the security system. The room was designed to act like a prison - there was a bed and bathroom with a week's worth of supplies.

Diana was five minutes early and knocked at the door, fidgeting with her over night bag. Bruce opened the door and looked at Diana with a lustful stare. "So did you bring the magic lasso?" he smiled mischievously at her.

Diana's face blushed a little. "Yes, I bought my uniform. Never know if we might be called into action."

Bruce motioned for Diana to enter, and once in Bruce grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled away and then asked her, "Diana, can I ask you something personal?"

Diana's eyes blinked a few times from the heated kiss before her mind could process what Bruce had asked her. "Sure you can."

Bruce stared into her beautiful blue eyes and asked, "Is it true that if an Amazon's hands are bound by a man, she loses her powers?" Bruce asked with a twinkle in this eyes. Diana watched Bruce and her face became almost red with embarrassment.

"Yes that is true, Bruce, why?" Bruce moved towards her for another kiss. As the kiss intensified Diana felt her hands being tied together. She moaned into Bruce's mouth.

Bruce pulled back and said, "Please forgive me, Diana, for what I'm about to do."

Diana looked puzzled at Bruce until he pressed his finger into a pressure point, and then the darkness of unconsciousness took over.

Diana awoke to Bruce in his Batman suit standing in front of her "What are you doing, Bruce?" Diana asked as she struggled with the bonds that held her in the chair.

"I truly am sorry for doing this, Diana. But Zeus must pay."

Diana looked up in horror as Bruce showed Diana her lasso. "Listen to me, Bruce, you cannot go against Zeus. Even the whole League wouldn't be able to hurt him," Diana pleaded.

"Diana, you are the light to my darkness, but your light isn't bright enough for me stop what I've done and what I'm about to do," Bruce said as he wrapped the lasso around Diana.

"Please, Bruce, I'm begging you not to do this, I don't care what you're going to do to me. All I care is what is going to happen to you!" Diana cried out to him. But the Batman was in full control and Bruce was just along for the ride.

"Can Zeus be hurt by anything on Earth?" Bruce demanded from Diana.

The lasso glowed hot, forcing Diana to speak. "Yes. A Gaea blade could injure or even kill him, the blade can injure any god, goddess or immortal," Diana told him as the tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Do you know where I can get one?" Bruce asked.

Diana swallowed then said "Yes - there is such a blade on Themyscira, in the Royal Vault." Bruce stopped and thought for a moment. "Bruce, I love you, don't do this." He looked at Diana and for a brief moment his face softened a bit.

"I care deeply for you too, Diana." Then his face tensed up "But Zeus is going to die at my hands or I will die trying." He moved in closer to her. "Is there a way to Olympus on Themyscira?" Diana closed her eyes and held her breath as the lasso slowly started to burn her.

Diana cried out ,"Yes! There is." The lasso stopped glowing.

Bruce looked at Diana trying to regain her breath, when it was back to normal Bruce asked her "Do you, Princess Diana of Themyscira, truly love Bruce Wayne?"

Diana looked into Bruce's eyes and said without hesitation, "I love him with all my heart, but if he continues this plan he will die and I will be heartbroken."

"Diana, I have to leave. I'm going to put the news on for you so you don't get bored. I shouldn't be too long." Diana watched as he moved her towards the oversized monitor. He turned it to a local channel and left her alone.

The Batmobile sped to Arkham Asylum. Batman got out of the car carrying a very large bag. He walked to the front door. A few minutes later security guards, nurses and doctors ran out of the building. Batman walked until he entered the wing of the hospital that housed the criminally insane. The screams of laughter and noises could be heard outside. Minute after minute the screams intensity lowered - until there were no more. As Batman walked outside, the police had it surrounded.

He walked up to Commissioner Gordan and said, "Don't go inside for the next forty-eight hours, the place is rigged with enough explosives to level three blocks."

Batman started his way to his car when Gordan yelled, "Freeze, Batman, what is the meaning of this?"

Batman turned his head and said, "They got what they deserved, Jim."

Gordan saw with the light now on Batman, blood. Lots of blood. He could see it all over his suit. "What have you done?" Gordan whispered. Batman continued to walk to his car. He got in as the police stood there watching in horror at what they had just noticed on Batman.

The news crews had been filming it all and even got a close up of Batman's blood-covered suit. He made his way back to the Batcave.

On entering it he saw Diana crying at the video of the news anchor talking about what had happened at Arkham Asylum tonight. Bruce walked up and stood next to Diana's chair "How could you, Bruce?" she whispered.

He watched the TV then spoke. "Had to. Gotham is going to be without the Batman if I fail." Diana cried a little harder now. Batman wanted to embrace her at that moment but turned towards the TV and switched it so he could use his computer.

Batman typed into the console _protocol 666_ and pressed enter. 200 miles above the Earth the Watchtower received the message and started up the programs for protocol 666 to run. Within ten seconds of receiving the command the Tower started to beam Superheros up. Everyone was a little startled by what was happening. J'onn was trying to regain command of the Watchtower, but nothing would respond to his commands.

After each League member was accounted for except Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman a message started to play on all the screens and over the Watchtower's communication systems.

"Justice League, this is Batman. Do not try to escape or disable this protocol. Doing so will trigger the energy core to overload and destroy the Watchtower and yourselves with it. This protocol will be effect for the next six hours, if this message repeats the protocol has been reset and will be in effect for another six hours." The message ended.

J'onn looked at Flash. "What is this all about?" Flash asked.

J'onn's eyes lit up, and not finding what he needed, spoke. "I don't know, Flash, but we must try to disable this protocol or escape."

Flash frowned at J'onn "Everything we try Batman will have figured out a way to stop us beforehand."

J'onn looked at him and said "Maybe... but we still have to try."

Diana looked at what Batman had done and saw on the display what his Protocol 666 was doing. "Bruce, what did you do?" Diana asked him.

"I'm making sure that they don't try to stop me."

Diana lowered her head and spoke. "I guess you are lost to us all, Bruce, for which I'm truly sorry."

Batman turned in his seat and pulled back his cowl. "Diana, what if Ares were to rape you or kill your mother? Would you sit back and not want revenge?"

Diana lifted her head up and spoke honestly. "I would."

Bruce rubbed his temples and breathed out a few deep breaths. "I feel raped, Diana, not in body but in mind. If I do come back I know we will never be the same two again, for what I've done to your trust. You will never want me near you again." Bruce turned his head and wouldn't look at Diana. "If I die I die, but if I succeed... I die also because I've lost you in the process."

Diana pleaded with him. "Stop it now then. Be with me - you're an immortal now, we can be together forever!"

Bruce looked at Diana with reddened eyes. "I just can't, Diana." Bruce stood up and walked over to her. He leaned over and placed a final kiss on her forehead.

Diana spoke up angrily. "If you're going to throw your life away at least kiss me for real one last time!"

Bruce lifted her chin up and gave Diana the final kiss she and he wanted, and both had tears running down their faces as they kissed for possibly the last time.

Bruce stood back up and wheeled her chair into a large cage, moving the chair towards a table already inside it. There was food and water waiting on the table. Bruce released Diana from the chair but not her bound hands. Batman walked out of the cage and locked the door. Diana stood and watched as Batman walked towards the Bat plane.

Diana finally looked at the Bat plane and saw that Batman had added a few large bomb type objects under the wings. "What are those for Bruce?" Diana asked him nervously.

Batman was getting into the pilot seat as he said in his monotone voice. "They are for your sisters, Diana."

Diana's eyes grew large and as the jet fired up. Diana fell to her knees and screamed.

_I'm so sorry, Diana,_ Bruce whispered as he took off.


	4. UnDeath

A/N Don't own these characters don't sue me.

Many thanks to Lady Isis for the beta and DaisyJane for the input and help.

Hello's to Hepburn, KittyBatman, Icha, Lady Isis and DaisyJane.

Enjoy all.

**Batman's Gift**

**Chapter 4: UnDeath.**

During the flight to Themyscira, Bruce had time to think about all that he had done. _What's done is done, _he thought, _can't change the past_. In the distance he could see the tropical island of Themyscira slowly getting bigger. He glanced down at Wonder Woman's lasso and shook his head to clear the haunting thoughts of what he had done to her.

The Amazons did not know what hit them. Bruce had activated the batwing's stealth mode and placed it in hover. He released a switch on the dash board and the large canisters under the wings started to bellow out smoke which slowly poured down towards the unsuspecting sleeping Amazons.

It covered the city in a fog. Batman descended down from a rope on his plane while the incapacitating gas still bellowed from the large canisters under the wings. He had a gas mask on and slowly moved around the city binding any person he saw out in the open.

He found Queen Hippolyta in her royal chamber. Bruce bound her wrists together and placed a gas mask on her face. He injected her with a needle to revive the sleeping Queen. Hippolyta's eyes fluttered open and she noticed Batman standing there. Her voice was muffled by the gas mask. "What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded then started to struggle against the bonds.

Batman spoke in his deep monotone voice. "Tell me where the Gaea blade is."

She stopped fighting the bindings as her eyes got large for a brief moment before they returned to normal. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Bruce chuckled to himself and showed the Queen Diana's lasso. Her face contorted into a mask of pain and anger before a single tear appeared in her eye. "How did you get that? Is my daughter alright?" Hippolyta spoke with a gasp.

"She is fine, I just borrowed this so I can get the answers I'm looking for," Batman replied coldly.

He wrapped the the lasso around Hippolyta then he asked, "Where is the Gaea blade?"

Hippolyta tried her best but the lasso forced her to tell. "I have it hidden and I'm the only one that can retrieve it."

"I hope I'm allowed to come because you are not leaving my sight," Batman growled.

Hippolyta bowed her head. "Yes you may come with me to retrieve it."

Batman pulled on the lasso forcing Hippolyta to get out of bed. She slowly walked towards a closet in her room. Batman stopped her before she could open it. "Is this a trap?"

The lasso glowed and Hippolyta lowered her head and said, "Yes."

Batman pulled on the leash until Queen Hippolyta was face to face with him. "Your daughter's life depends on this, no more trickery," Batman barked at her.

Hippolyta raised her head up high with all the regal power she could muster, she stared daggers back at him. She lowered her gaze and slowly started to walk towards her bedroom door. She led him out of her room and down a long hallway. He followed her until they stopped at a dead end in the hallway. The Queen removed a silver key from her neck and waved it at the wall, the wall slowly retracted to one side showing a small hidden room behind it.

On a pedestal there was a middle-sized blade, unlike any Bruce had ever seen. Its color was earth tone, it looked very old also. "Is it or the room booby-trapped?" Bruce asked.

Hippolyta replied as the lasso glowed. "No." Bruce entered the room and grabbed the blade and exited the room as fast as he could. "Have a few more questions for you, can this blade kill an Olympian god?"

"It is from Gaea the creator, its power causes any god, goddess or immortal to bleed and die," Hippolyta said in defeat.

"How do I get to Mount Olympus from here?" Batman commanded.

Hippolyta nodded her head and said, "There is a way in the temple of Hera; only a royal Amazon can open it." Batman motioned for Hippolyta to show him the way. As they walked Hippolyta had to ask, "Is my daughter all right?"

Batman continued to look around for any Amazons that might of not have been knocked out by the gas. He replied, "She is fine." Hippolyta's spirits seemed to pick up a lot after hearing this.

They where heading towards the temple when Hippolyta asked another question. "Are you going after the gods?"

He ignored her question when they got to the temple Batman stopped Hippolyta before they could enter. "Are there any traps in there? Will I be in danger when I enter it?"

Hippolyta simply replied, "No you will be fine, but once you enter Olympus your death will be slow and painful."

Batman pushed Hippolyta forward into the temple. "So where is this entrance?" Hippolyta pointed at the fifteen foot tall statue of Hera. "Open it!" Batman demanded of her.

Hippolyta walked to the Statue and got to her knees then prayed. A few moments later the statue glowed and dissolved into the wall. "The stairway will lead you to Olympus and your death."

Bruce took off the lasso and looked at Hippolyta. "Your daughter and I used to have a relationship before I started this. I'm the stupidest man to ever live - she asked me to end this quest and I couldn't even for her. When you do see her again, tell her... tell her that I loved her and not to judge my actions against every man in the world. Tell her to find true love and happiness and never to give up trying."

Bruce turned and started to walk up the stairs. _Knock knock, Zeus,_ he thought to himself. _Ready or not, Batman is coming for you._ He entered the doorway and started to walk along the long white hallway as the door behind him disappeared.

After the canisters had ran out of gas the Batwing moved off and landed on the beach. Hippolyta just stared at the statue and couldn't fathom why this man was out for blood. _The gods will make his death slow and painful, but I pray that his death is quick._

At the top of the stairs there was an archway that opened up into paradise. This place was amazing. The mountain top was in the center with clouds that surrounded it, each cloud had a bit of land in the middle of them. On each land part there were buildings and fields. Each cloud was connected by golden colored bridges. And all the clouds had bridges that connected to the mountain top that had a large area flattened out. In the middle of that area was a Greek theater in the middle of the clearing. He looked in awe at it all.

Stealthily he made his way to the closest cloud, the land was large which surprised him from his starting location it looked small. In the middle of the field was a large palace. The fields turned out to a vineyard, he made his way to the palace and slowly entered it.

It was like stepping back in time, the building looked new but was designed like the old Greek temples. It reminded him of his travels to Greece when he was a young man. Mosaics of lavish party's with naked people all drunk and engaging in acts of sexuality were all over the walls. Masterfully crafted pillars lined the walls. The floors was made of marble and hand crafted masterpiece rugs were everywhere.

He heard a voice in the distance. "Bring me more wine!" the voice bellowed out. He crept up on the fat man that laid on a chaise-longue. His hand was shaking a golden goblet as he continued to yell, "More Wine!"

A young man in a chiton entered the large room, Batman watched from the shadows as the young man refilled the fat man's goblet. The boy exited the room with a wave of the fat man's free hand. _Must be Dionysus,_ he thought. He watched the man for several more minutes.

Dionysus was looking outside through the large opening in the wall at the slowly changing scene of clouds. "You don't have to hide in the shadows, Batman, I know you're here," the god spoke.

Batman slowly pulled himself from the darkest corner of the large room "You know why I'm here then Dionysus?"

The fat man slowly pulled his goblet closer to his face and filled his mouth with more wine. He swallowed his mouthful and replied. "Yes I do, but it's a fool's mission to try and kill the king of the gods. His powers are unmatched here." Dionysus took another drink. "Zeus is Zeus and not even the Gaea blade will not help you destroy him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Batman spoke as he walked closer to the god.

Dionysus laughed out loud "Because even if you strike Zeus with the blade a million times, we god and goddess are eternal. Death will not come for us, we are the damned." Dionysus placed his goblet down and turned his pudgy head to looked at him. "It is our curse, we are to never embrace death's touch."

Bruce saw the sadness in Dionysus's eyes. Then there was a flicker of surprise in them for a moment. "Life is like a circle, what happened before will happen again. If you can drain Zeus of his powers you will have to complete the circle and replace him, Bruce. Is your anger with Zeus truly powerful enough to take on our, his curse?"

He was taken aback by this revelation, but his decision had not changed. He'd come to far to go back now. "He used me, Gotham and most likely was the cause of my parent's death. I will not stop until one of us is dead!"

Dionysus smiled at him and spoke. "I will help you, Bruce, to bring my father down, but you must listen to Hera after you have defeated him."

He looked at the fat man and asked, "What is it in for you?"

Dionysus smiled and said, "Nothing, maybe change." He sighed. "For the past five millennia we have been stuck in this loop of the same thing day after day after day. I see you as a fresh beginning."

"Two things you must do when you face my father," Dionysus stated "You have to not think about the Gaea Blade, he will pick up your thoughts of it, and he will not toy with you then."

Batman focused on forgetting about the blade. Dionysus smiled almost evilly. "Good I can only read and feel your rage for Zeus, very impressive." Dionysus smiled up at him. "The second part will be harder on me than it is on you."

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, J'onn and Mister Terrific were trying to override the computers so they could leave the Watchtower.

"Damn Batman is good, I can't even get to the root access of the main system. All subsystems are locked down," Mr. Terrific stated.

J'onn scratched his head in a bit of frustration. "Yes Batman is good... very good, I've tried to leave the station and there is a forcefield of some kind that is stopping me from phasing through."

Flash appeared out of nowhere. "We have tried everything, guys, maybe we should just wait it out. Superman or Green Lantern might show up and be able to-"

J'onn interrupted Flash. "I can't sense either of them, Flash, I have been trying to contact them for several hours."

"What about Wonder Woman?" Flash asked. J'onn's eyes lit up and he tries to contact Diana.

Diana was still caged in her steel prison that Bruce had left her in, and with her bound hands her strength wasn't with her. The tears all gone, but the despair was still there. _Diana, are you there?_ J'onn telepathically called to her.

_Yes I am. J'onn, I need your help - Batman has gone rogue,_ Diana thought to her friend.

_We are trapped up in the Watchtower. Have you seen or heard from Superman and Green Lantern?_ J'onn asked.

_No, I don't know what to think. Batman went to Arkham Asylum and I think he killed all the inmates there, _Diana sighed with regret.

_Do you think he might have killed Superman and Green Lantern?_ he asked her. All he could feel from Diana was sorrow. _Diana, we are trying to override the computer on the Watchtower, I will contact you in a while if we can get out. Will you be able to hold out for the time being?_

_Yes I can, J'onn,_ Diana replied back to the Martian.

* * *

Batman was standing over a very thinned and aged-looking Dionysus. "Batman, remember to hide my power from Zeus, once you get close enough it should be able to protect you for a while," Dionysus's told him. Bruce stared down at the man and nodded his head before he turned and left the near powerless god.

Zeus and Hera were sitting on their thrones watching the other half dozen gods and goddesses lazying around the large opened court. Zeus felt a presence near him, a smirk appeared across his face.

Batman had managed to sneak very close to Zeus without being seen. One final slow and deep breath and Batman leaped out at him. He was almost on top of the King of the Gods when Zeus turned and blasted him in the chest with a mighty lightning bolt. He was knocked back thirty feet away by the mighty blast.

Zeus stood up from his throne and spoke. "What a pleasant surprise."

Batman's chest armor had melted away along with some of his flesh, the wound was bad but he stood up on shaky legs. "I told you, Zeus, I would come and make you pay," Batman gasped out in pain.

With a thunderous laugh Zeus replied, "Batman, this is a suicide mission, leave now before I get angry."

Batman just stared at him and lifted his left arm and signaled him to continue the fight.

Zeus shook his head almost in pity for the man. He then spoke. "As you wish." Lightning started to spark from Zeus's hands. The other gods and goddesses watched in amusement; it had been centuries since a fight had been fought on Olympus.

Batman managed to move in time to avoid a bolt of lightning. But Zeus had thrown two at once and the second one hit him in his right leg. He fell to the ground because his leg was half burnt to the bone. "Batman, give up, all will be forgiven if you do," Zeus stated flatly.

Batman turned his head and looked at him "NEVER!" he yelled and slowly got back to his feet.

Zeus rolled his eyes and blasted him in the face. The force of the bolt sent Batman flipping backwards, his cowl had melted and his face was disfigured from the heat of the lightning bolt.

Zeus slowly walked up to him then dropped to one knee to have a better look at his face "It's over Bruce. One more bolt and you're dead." Zeus said. Bruce was in pain, he couldn't move his limbs. They felt heavy and unresponsive.

Batman coughed out "Can't finish me like a man, the great and powerful Zeus scared to get his hands a little bloody?"

Zeus was taken back by his words. But then a evil smile spread across his face. "It's been a while since I've had to use my brute strength to hurt someone." Zeus cockily stated. He pinned Batman by the neck with one hand and lifted the other over his head. With the strength of the King of Olympus he sent his balled fist down towards Batman's head.

With every ounce of strength left in him, Batman managed to move his head out of the way in time. Zeus' arm was stuck half a foot deep in the marble flooring. At that moment Batman released Dionysus god powers, the instant he released it he felt perfectly normal and unhurt. With a twist of his hips and a flip he was standing. In the second it took for Zeus to feel the power of a god in Batman, the Gaea blade was in his neck.

Batman pulled it back out and slapped his hand over the wound. The ichor that seeped from the wound was immediately sucked into his skin, and he was absorbed Zeus power**. **

Zeus was in total shock, but finally after a few seconds started to try to remove Batman hand from his neck. The King of the Gods was yelling and screaming and clawing at him, but the struggle was forcing more of Zeus's blood to flow into Batman, making Bruce stronger and Zeus weaker with every pump of his heart. As Zeus's struggles weakened, he applied more pressure to Zeus forcing the remaining god's blood to escape him. Once the blood flow stopped Zeus was a tired, old and weak-looking man in Batman's embrace.


	5. Redemption

A/N Don't own these characters so don't sue me.

Special thanks to Lady Isis for the beta. One of if not greatest BM/WW shippers in the whole world. I swear she isn't human. Lol jk Isis.

My pal DaisyJane, sending you my best. Hepburn hope your enjoying the warm weather. KittyBatman, you are the crazy genius. ;) Icha still waiting for your update, I know your very busy but us BM/WW shippers need your experience! Hehehe

To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Batman's Gift

**Chapter 5: Redemption.**

Batman looked down at the broken god and shoved Zeus off to the side. All eyes in the court were on him. He slowly stood up and looked at each and everyone of them in challenge. Hera was the first to speak. "My king. What are your orders?"

The rest of the gods stood and bowed to him.

Batman removed the burnt remaining Batsuit and looked at Hera. He slowly walked in his underwear over to Zeus's - now his - throne and sat upon it. He was quiet for a minute or so looking at each and every person there. His eyes landed on Zeus's weak body. "Leave him, no one is to touch or remove Zeus."

After staring down at the broken king of the gods, Batman spoke once more. "And remove that prison from Gotham. I don't care if it's here in Olympus, I want it out of there."

Hera looked at Batman and nodded her head in agreement to his orders. She looked over to one of the other gods and motioned with her hand for his command to be done. He then looked at Hera and stood up, he offered her his hand the two started to walk away from the court. "I need clothes," Batman told her.

Hera motioned in a direction and the two walked towards a massive white palace. Once out of hearing distance Bruce whispered to Hera. "When I'm getting dressed help Zeus out, I don't want to see him like that. I just said and did so the other gods and goddesses would not think I'm weak."

Hera smiled then nodded her head. "You did right. There is still much you will have to learn, if you allow me I will teach you," she said as they continued walking. Bruce remembered what Dionysus told him, and replied to Hera's offer.

"I would be honored if you show me." Both he and Hera walked up the steps to his new home.

* * *

J'onn and Mr. Terrific were still trying to disable the protocol when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "I'm here to turn off the protocol." Both turned to see Bruce Wayne standing there wearing a white Chiton with a woman standing next to him in similar clothing.

Bruce spoke. "Sorry I had to trap you all here," he said as he walked over to the console. J'onn looked at Bruce for a moment and felt something was totally different about his old friend.

After Bruce disabled the protocol he looked at his alien friend. "Could you tell everyone on the station I would like to have a meeting in the commissary in twenty minutes?" Bruce asked his friend.

J'onn looked at Bruce for a moment then said, "As you wish."

Bruce nodded his head and turned towards the woman. "Ready?" was all he asked and then both of them disappeared.

Mr. Terrific looked at J'onn. "What just happened?"

J'onn was still looking at where Bruce had just disappeared and said "Something that will change this world for the better, I think."

* * *

Bruce and Hera appeared in the Batcave, Bruce looked at Hera and she smiled then nodded at him to go. Bruce left her standing where they appeared and walked towards the caged Amazon.

Bruce unlocked the cage and Diana's head was down her hair was covering her face, he walked up to her and untied her hands. The moment they were free Diana sprang onto him. Her hands wrapped tightly round his throat as she knocked him into the steel bars.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTERS AND MOTHER!" Diana screamed with some spit coming from her mouth.

Bruce could feel her pain and spoke. "They are all unharmed, Princess." Diana's red eyes looked into his. She could see he wasn't lying to her. The death grip around Bruce's neck was slowly released as Diana took a few steps back away from him.

Bruce turned away from her and walked away, he then moved over to a corner of the cave and retrieved Superman from his suspended animation chamber, Bruce removed the IV from his arm and lowered Superman to a table next to the chamber.

Superman slowly opened his eyes. "Where is the knife?" Superman asked in confusion.

Bruce smiled and said, "Had to use the knife to get the IV in your arm. Even with Kryptonite your skin is too tough to penetrate with a simple needle."

Superman nodded his head and closed his eyes still tired from the effects of the kryptonite, chamber and drugs. Bruce held out his hands and a soft glow came out from them. Superman opened his eyes and watched in amazement as the healing source of sun rays left Bruce's hands and recharged his body.

Thirty seconds later Superman lifted himself off the table and looked good as new. He was about to talk when Bruce interrupted him. "I have to go and release John." Superman watched as Bruce went up the stairs to the Manor.

Walking towards the Bat computer Superman noticed Wonder Woman seating in a chair with her head in her hands. He walked over and placed a single hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and they both gave each other a reassuring nod.

Bruce came back down to the Cave with John Steward, Dick Grayson, Alfred and Tim Drake in tow. Diana finally looked around and noticed Hera standing off to the side. She bowed her head and Hera simply smiled back at her.

When everyone was close enough Bruce finally spoke up. "Bruce Wayne and Batman are no more, there is only Bruce now. Dick and Tim, I'm leaving you two both with 50 percent of my Wayne Enterprises stock. Dick, look after Tim." Dick nodded his head in confusion.

"Alfred, my dear old friend, your services are no longer needed, I have left you a nice retirement fund and I would like you and Leslie Thompkins to enjoy the rest of your lives in comfort." Everyone's eyes were on Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Alfred looked sad.

"I will be back in a few days, Dick, Tim and Alfred to finalise everything."

Bruce then looked at the rest of the people and said "We have an appointment on the Watchtower." Superman and Green Lantern nodded their heads, Diana not once looked at Bruce.

In a flash Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hera and Bruce were gone. Dick looked at both Alfred and Tim and said, "What should we do?" Both looked at Dick and said nothing as they left the Batcave and turned off the lights. A world without Batman or Bruce Wayne was something none of them ever truly expected.

Back on the Watchtower everyone was waiting in the commissary as Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Bruce and another woman just appeared out of nowhere at the front of the awaiting group of superheroes.

Bruce walked a few feet forward then said, "Sorry to everyone for what I put you through. But I have an announcement to make. Batman is no more and so is Bruce Wayne. My time here is over, I must return to Olympus but if the League is in need I will come and help if I can."

Bruce turned to Superman and held out his hand, Superman looked a little sad. He raised his hand to Bruce's and shook it. Bruce pulled Superman into a hug surprising Clark, Bruce whispered in his ear, "Take this pebble, for your help and friendship over the years. This gift, if she wants it will make sure you have a loved one with you for rest of your natural living life." Superman pulled away and looked at him curiously. "That pebble will make Lois live as long as you will," Bruce said with a wink. He pulled away from Superman.

He offered his hand to Green Lantern. John looked at him a little suspiciously for a moment then grabbed Bruce and gave him a huge hug. When the two separated Bruce handed John his ring back.

Bruce's gaze fell onto Wonder Woman, she still hadn't looked at him. Bruce looked at Hera and then back to Diana. He stepped up to her. "Diana, I know I've hurt you in ways that are painful and not pleasant. But I would like for you to come on a trip with me and Hera."

Diana looked up at Bruce, her red eyes held no emotion at all and she turned to Hera. Hera looked at Diana and nodded her head to come. Bruce looked back at Hera and she smiled at him as the three disappeared.

The three arrived on Themyscira. Diana was a little surprised at being back home. Bruce motioned for Hera to leave the two, and as commanded she disappeared. Bruce looked at the topical island around him and took a deep breath of fresh air. Diana saw her mother in the distance coming toward the two. Once Hippolyta was close enough she bowed her head to Bruce.

"Queen Hippolyta, please don't bow to me, I am the one that should be bowing to you for your forgiveness. For the way I treated you."

Hippolyta shook her head "No god should have to explain his or her actions."

Bruce laughed aloud. "Well this so called god does, please forgive me."

Bruce looked sad for a moment until Hippolyta smiled and said, "You are forgiven, my lord."

Bruce smiled down at her, then turned his attention to Diana. "Queen Hippolyta, is Diana still banished from Themyscira?" He eyed Hippolyta and mouth the word 'NO' to her.

The queen lowered her head and said, "No, she is welcome anytime, her banishment has been lifted." Diana looked at her mother and grabbed her into a hug. Both women enjoyed the bond well Bruce silently watched mother and daughter embrace each other.

"Queen Hippolyta, may I have a few minutes alone with Diana?"

Both released their hug. Hippolyta looked at her daughter for a moment, Diana slowly nodded her head. "Yes, my lord."

Before she could leave the two alone he spoke up, "My name is Bruce, please don't ever call me lord or god again," Bruce said with a pleasant smile.

Hippolyta smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She turned and left the two alone on the beach. Bruce looked out across the vast ocean in front of him. The water had a relaxing effect on him. He turned and looked at the only woman that had truly captured his heart.

"Diana, say something, you haven't spoken to me at all," he asked her.

Diana's fists tightened up. "What would you like me to say, **Lord Bruce**!?" she spit out the last two words.

Bruce had expected this. "I'm sorry for what I did to your trust, Diana, I for one know how hard it is to trust people and when they break that trust its like a knife in the heart."

Diana was looking everywhere except at him, but at least her fists where not tightened into balls anymore.

"Diana, maybe in time you trust me again, since time is all I have now it seems," Bruce spoke quietly.

Diana finally looked at him her eyes expressing the hurt and betrayal of his past actions. "Time might remove my hatred of what you did to me, Bruce, but my heart will never heal from the love that I once had for you."

It felt like someone had ripped out his heart, her words and body language upset him very much. A frown appeared on his face. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Diana, I truly am. Do you want me to remove your memories of us together?"

Diana's eyes blazed with fury again. "Don't you dare. They might hurt forever but I would never have them gone. Not for anything."

Bruce nodded his head in agreement. "Diana, I have to return to Olympus and get things straightened out. What I have to say isn't something that I know you want to hear at the moment. But I need a queen, Hera is stepping down as queen of Olympus. She said there is to be a competition, the winner will become the next queen. I want you to be in that competition."

Diana looked at Bruce, her usual loving expression was gone - only anger was there. "Don't decide right now, take a few days to think it over. May I call on you in a few days, Princess?" Bruce asked with pleading in his eyes.

Diana closed her eyes and opened them up after making up her mind "If you come... ask my mother to see me. If she says no then you will know my answer," Diana said with every ounce of neutrality in her voice she could muster.

Bruce sighed. "As you wish, Princess."

In a blink of an eye he left Diana to think on the beach. Her mother had been watching the exchange between the both of them. Finally after watching her daughter look out to the sea for over an hour she came up to her side.

"What is the problem, my little sun and stars?" Hippolyta asked her in worry.

Diana still looking across the vast ocean ahead spoke. "I love Bruce with all my heart but he broke my trust in him, he betrayed me and now wants me to compete to become his queen," Diana spoke softly, almost to herself.

Queen Hippolyta looked out at the ocean and said, "I've been betrayed also by the man I loved, each day I wish he hadn't done it. But each day I still wish he was by my side." Hippolyta looked at her daughter. "The choice is all yours. But do not just trust your heart, use your mind also." Hippolyta turned and kissed her daughter on the cheek and left her to her thoughts.

Bruce arrived back to Olympus and Hera was waiting for him. "Bruce, you must return Dionysus's powers to him." Bruce nodded his head as they went to Dionysus's part of Olympus to return what was given.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon drove up to Arkham, it had been two days since he last spoke or seen Batman. His bomb disposal squad had tried in vain to disarm the bombs that blocked all entrances in and out of Arkham. Gordon stopped his car and got out. A officer approached Gordon and spoke. "The bombs have disarmed themselves, sir. You have to see what happened in there."

Gordon followed the office afraid to see what had happen inside. Gordon was shocked at what he saw. All the criminally insane prisoners were attached to IV dips. From the look of things Batman hadn't killed off the prisoners just made sure that they were in a comatose state. Gordon looked at one of the detective's that was standing around. "Have the nurses and doctors allowed back in, these prisoners need to be revived and checked out."

The detective looked at Gordan and nodded his head.

* * *

Dick and Tim were in the seating room when Bruce appeared out of nowhere. Both nearly jumped out of their skin. "Damn it Bruce don't do that, now that you can appear and disappear could you make some noise before you enter a room?!" Dick chastised Bruce.

Bruce laughed and said, "Sorry, boys, will try to remember to do that next time. Are the papers ready to be signed?" Dick handed Bruce a folder.

For the next five minutes he signed and initialed the papers handing control of his stocks and options to both Dick and Tim. Tim would have to wait until he turned eighteen before he could have some control of it. After placing the pen down Bruce asked "Why is Alfred still here? I thought he would be somewhere nice and warm relaxing in retirement?"

Dick looked at him with a smirk on his face then said "He said he still has a few more years to look after the bat-clan."

Tim smiled. "Yup he wouldn't hear anything of the sort about retirement. Almost as stubborn as you are, Bruce."

Bruce and Dick chuckled together. "Well, boys, if you have to get a hold of me, here is a gem for the both of you. Just think about me and I will come as soon as I can. But I'm sort of busy as of late so don't be calling me for something stupid like wanting to have a heart to heart talk." Bruce smiled after telling the boys.

Both Dick and Tim laughed, Bruce smiled at his family and winked at both of them before he vanished. Alfred came into the room moments after Bruce had left.

"Was Master Bruce was just here?" Alfred inquired from the door way.

"Yes you just missed him, he thinks you're crazy for not taking the retirement plan he set up for you," Tim said.

"Well Master Tim and Master Dick still need someone to look out for their well being," Alfred spoke before turning and leaving the two.

* * *

"So, Clark, have you talked to Lois about my offer?" Bruce was standing next to the man of steel.

Superman trembled for a moment and then stared harshly at Bruce. "Do you have to do that still, stop trying to scare me to death," Superman said, then a smile broke across his face.

"She is thinking about it, big step. Do you know how long I will live Bruce? Because she is worried that we will have a couple thousand kids before I die," Superman laughed.

Bruce looked at his friend and said, "I project your life span to be almost a thousand years, my friend."

Superman's eyes opened in shock. "That long."

Bruce looked at Superman then said, "Yes."

Superman looked deep in thought over what Bruce had said. "That is a long time, don't know if Lois would like to be around me that long," Superman said as he looked at Bruce.

Bruce's eyes glowed for a second and a smile spread on his face. "Oh I don't think so, Clark, but tell her not to worry about the thousands of kids. Your three boys and two girls will be enough."

Bruce winked at Clark and left his friend to think about what he had told him.


	6. Choices

A/N Don't own these characters so don't sue me.

They always say two heads are better then one. I have to thank both DaisyJane and Lady Isis for the beta on this one. I must be the luckiest person in the world to have two of the best, smartest and lovely ladies in the world helping me fix my pitiful story telling.

I could go on and on about how great those two are, most of you all know how great they are from there wonderful stories. If I could bottle there talent and sell it, well I would be richer then Bruce Wayne. Hehehe

I hope you all enjoy this tale because it was an honor writing it and working with DaisyJane and Lady Isis on it. All praise should goto those two, kind of feel like the Flash having Shayera and Diana as pals that look out for silly me. :)

* * *

**Batman's Gift**

**Chapter 6: Choices.**

Bruce appeared in front of the door that lead to Queen Hippolyta's court. He then opened the door and walked in. Hippolyta was sitting on her throne, shocked that he entered from the door instead of just appearing like other Gods, but she was happy to see him. Bruce bowed to the queen who looked upset with his behavior and spoke quickly, "Lord Bruce, you do not have to bow to me. I should bow to you."

Bruce smiled at Hippolyta and said, "Please, it's just Bruce. You are a queen while I am just a knight, and knights always bow to their queens." He gave her a sly smile.

Hippolyta didn't know what to do or say at his request. None of the Gods acted this way. She settled on just smiling back at him.

"Queen Hippolyta, I would like the honor of speaking with your daughter. Will she see me?" Bruce asked the queen.

Queen Hippolyta's eyes looked worried for a few moments, and she wouldn't look directly at Bruce. His heart felt like it had dropped to his stomach. Diana didn't want to see him.

Hippolyta saw the disappointment on Bruce's face and spoke quickly, "Diana is not on Themyscira at the moment my... Bruce, she left the island yesterday to think over your proposal."

Bruce was about to leave when he felt her presence in the palace. Diana opened the double doors to her mother's court and both Bruce and Hippolyta looked at her as she entered the room. Diana walked regally into the room and bowed to both of them. Bruce was about to say something when Diana opened her mouth to speak, and he stopped himself from speaking a word.

"Mother. **Lord** Bruce." Bruce hated being called that, especially from her but he let it slide. "I will compete in your contest to find a new queen."

Bruce smiled but it fell from his face when he looked into Diana eyes. They were cold and unforgiving. "I will compete because it has been requested by the king of the Gods, but I will not allow myself to win." With that statement, Diana left the room.

Bruce's disappointment was clear by the expression on his face, but he sucked it up and looked at Queen Hippolyta. "Tell Diana not to worry about the competition. I will not order her to compete." Bruce's eyes glazed over with anger. "Your _little sun and stars _wouldn't have won anyway. Her heart isn't that of a true warrior." Bruce turned and disappeared.

"Oh dear," was all Hippolyta could say.

* * *

The competition was held one week later on the sandy beaches of Themyscira. Bruce was seated on a throne that was set on a grand stage, facing the sandy beach. Hera stood next to him as four women stood on the beach, facing the stage.

Zatanna Zatara, Talia al Ghul, Selina Kyle, and Princess Diana of Themyscira. Bruce looked at all four women and asked Hera, "I thought there were going to be five competitors?"

Just as Bruce asked the question, Aphrodite appeared with the other five women. Selina looked at the beautiful goddess. "She's even more beautiful than you are," she said to Diana with a smirk.

Diana didn't even look at Selina, her eyes shooting daggers of hatred at Bruce.

Hera spoke. "This competition is for the right to be the next Queen of Olympus. Since there are candidates here with no powers at all, all competitors will be stripped of their powers and will have to prove their worth based on skill alone as is only fair. The King would like his bride to be a true champion."

Aphrodite smiled and waved at Bruce flirtatiously. All the women except Diana turned and gave Aphrodite an evil glare. Bruce had been watching Diana all this time, while she continued to look at him with those hate-filled blue eyes.

Diana was thinking about what she had overheard in her mother's court after leaving. _I'm going to win this competition and reject your proposal, Bruce. No one questions my warrior spirit. No one!_ Diana growled to herself as she stared harshly at him sitting on his throne.

Bruce could read her thoughts and knew he had said the right thing last week. Now she would try her best to win then he would try his best to win her trust and heart back.

The first competition was logical, all six were asked what they would do under certain circumstances. Selina and Zatanna lost that round. The next was endurance, and since it was just a race around the island Diana won that one with Selina and Talia just behind her.

The next competition was swimming. Diana won that one with, again, Talia and Selina right behind her. Diana was leading the competitions so far. Even without her powers she was a formidable competitor. The next was domestic, Selina and Zatanna tied for that one. The next was attraction. Hera held a metal statue in her hand each and everyone of the ladies kissed Bruce. The higher the sound that came out of the statue the more attracted Bruce was to them. Selina and Diana tied that one. Selina certainly knew how to kiss.

As the day's events unfolded Selina and Diana were fighting for top spot. After sixteen events Hera proclaimed the winner.

"The winner is Princess Diana of Themyscira." Selina bowed her head then raised it as she stared at Bruce with a lost look in her eyes. She'd truly wanted to be Bruce's queen because she loved him very much. Bruce stood up, walking over to Selina and without saying a word snapped his fingers and she disappeared.

Diana watched as he simply tossed Selina aside. I was the epitome of callous male in her mind and she knew now what she had to do more then ever. Bruce turned and smiled at Diana. She held her contempt for him hidden as she stared at him neutrally.

"Diana, will you be my queen?" he asked her.

Diana used every ounce of control she could muster to reply back to his question. "I would like to freshen up first," she told him.

Bruce nodded his head in agreement to her request.

Diana gave her mother a meaningful look and beckoned for her to follow her. Diana walked back to her bedroom in the palace and proceeded to change out of the chiton she had worn during the competition. Hippolyta watched her daughter remove the dirty clothing.

"Mother, I must save him. But to do so, I must fight him," Diana said quietly.

Hippolyta stood back and watched her daughter put on her royal Amazon armor. "Are you sure about this, my sun and stars?" Hippolyta asked her daughter.

Diana fastened on her breastplate and turned to look at her mother. "Yes, the man I know and love is gone. He is a shell of his former self."

Diana attached her belt to the armor. "The man I knew - he would never ask or allow that farce of a competition to ever happen." Diana closed her eyes and sighed, "He would never have treated Selina like he just did. He was loving and compassionate and not this cold shell of a man." Diana's eyes opened and Hippolyta could see the determination in her blue eyes.

"Then do what is right, my daughter. I trust your judgment," Hippolyta told her daughter as she walked up and wrapped her in a hug, She feared for her daughter's life but knew that Diana would do what she thought was right. Diana embraced her mother also. The two pulled apart and Hippolyta helped her attach and fasten the rest of her armor.

Bruce strolled around the palace looking at the art. He was trying his best not to think about Diana. Something was bothering him that he couldn't put his finger on but he pushed that thought aside. It wasn't hard to do; the euphoric feelings he had been experiencing since gaining Zeus's power where stronger than when he first got his gift from Zeus. Having Diana as his queen for eternity just added to that feeling.

At first he felt very generous, but now...he couldn't put his finger on it, but he now felt almost contempt towards normal humans. It was like they didn't matter in the grander scheme of things. It worried him because he'd never thought that way. He had spend his life making sure nobody had to suffer like he did as a child. He had fought for the common man and valued every life. Now he saw the world differently. Sometimes a few million mortals had to die when one looked at the bigger picture of humanity, he saw that now.

A royal guard came walking up to him and bowed deeply, Bruce looked at her with a bored expression. He was still pondering the grander things in life - and that certainly did not include this Amazon.

"Princess Diana is ready to answer your question," she told him.

Bruce nodded as the guard walked in front of him. Bruce followed the guard lazily as she led him outside. The guard lead him to the royal garden and stopped before entering. She stood to attention as he walked past her.

Bruce entered the beautifully tended garden and found Diana and Hippolyta standing close together. He continued to walk forward and Hippolyta unwrapped her arms from her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She walked away from her at a brisk pace without looking back.

Bruce stopped fifteen feet away from her and noticed she was in beautiful armor. Diana held her helmet under her arm as she stared across at him. Bruce gazed back at her.

"So your answer is?" Bruce asked her. He was mildly surprised as Diana placed her helmet on top of her head and fastened it. She then pulled her sword out and pointed it at Bruce.

"No," she said evenly. "This is an insult to the memory of the man you once were - the man I loved - and I will stop you," Diana said. Without pause, she flew towards him. As she flew towards him, he saw the blade wasn't normal. His eyes widened as he saw it was a sword made of Gaea.

Bruce ducked the blow in the nick of time but had to roll away from her because she twisted in mid-flight and tried to get him again.

"Don't do this, Diana," he growled.

Diana didn't respond, she just pushed her attack. Diana sliced his chest with the sword as he tried to backpedal away from her. He let out a cry; the pain was almost unbearable. Months of not feeling pain had dulled his mind from blocking it out.

In his pain-filled state, Bruce backhanded Diana, sending her flying back hard against the ground. In a flash of light Bruce was dressed in similar armor as Diana. He had his sword out and was in a defensive stance.

"If you don't want to be my queen, fine but this fight is pointless," he growled at her.

Diana pulled herself up and stared at him with hatred. "It's not pointless. The power has corrupted you, Bruce. I will not let you go down that road. I love you too much for that."

Bruce dropped his stance a little. "You don't understand Diana. Let me show you. Become my queen and you will see," he said.

"I understand more than you think, Bruce," Diana sighed. "The man you were would be sickened by what you've become." Then she flew at him once more. She knew arguing with him would be pointless; he wasn't thinking straight. He was no longer capable of thinking straight. Diana and Bruce exchanged blows then caught each others' swords in a dead lock.

"The man I was was weak, fighting for a futile cause like Don Quiote chasing windmills. I don't want to hurt you, Diana. Stop this foolishness and be with me." Bruce said through clenched teeth.

Diana replied, "Then give up the powers."

Bruce looked at her harshly. "Why should I?! I haven't hurt anyone and I will do a better job than Zeus."

Diana looked at him in shock. "No, you just tossed Selina away like a used Kleenex. She really loved you and you didn't show her an ounce of compassion. As for me you didn't even ask me to be your queen or bother to try to win back my love after betraying me so terribly. Instead you forced me to compete for your affections and insulted my warrior heart when I refused. My Bruce would never have done that." Diana said. Her words seemed to pierce Bruce because his hold on her sword faltered. Diana took his distraction and plunged her sword into his shoulder.

Bruce screamed in pain as the sword entered his body. The sword felt like it was burning his insides and sapping his strength away. He screamed, "You **Bitch**!" He then kicked Diana in the stomach, forcing the sword to remove itself from him as she was sent flying backwards.

He fed on the pain as he had always done as a mortal. His mind still remembered how to do so. He attacked Diana now without restraint. Diana was now having a hard time defending herself. She could see the that control Bruce normally had was gone. Rage glowed from his eyes and he attacked her like a wild animal.

Bruce slashed out at her leg with his sword. It cut deeply. As Diana groaned in pain and Bruce smashed the hilt of his sword into her face between the exposed opening. The blow split her lips and broke her nose. Diana also fed off of her pain and stabbed him in the leg.

The fight now turned into all out war. Bruce and Diana exchanged blows, Diana's helmet somehow came off, allowing Bruce to punch her in the face. Her left eye stared to swell from the mighty blow. As her head flew back he stabbed his sword into Diana's right shoulder. The cut caused her hand to open and for her to drop her sword.

Bruce pulled the sword out and he kicked her to the ground. Diana was about to pull herself up when she felt his blade against her throat. She looked up into his eyes and saw the wild look still in them. Bruce was bleeding from the shoulder and chest wound that had started to drip near his belt.

"Finish it, Bruce! Kill me and become the monster you always feared becoming!" she yelled at him.

Bruce blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He dropped his sword and stared down at her beaten and abused face. He fell to his knees and started to heave with sobs. She saw him gag and then vomit as his body reacted to the thought of what he had almost done. After what seemed like forever to Diana, Bruce regained control and looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. _This is what he must've looked like as an eight year old boy after his parents were killed in front of him, _she thought.

"Oh my God, Diana," he hissed. "I almost killed you... I-" He couldn't say anymore because he was again sobbing so hard. Diana pulled herself up and wrapped her good arm around him as he pulled her tight against him. He sobbed on her shoulder.

After a few minutes of crying, he pulled away from the embrace and touched her face gently.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

Diana tried to smile at him but her face was too damaged to do so, so she nodded her head. Bruce placed his other hand onto Diana's face and she could feel it start to get better. He released her face and did the same to her shoulder and leg. Once done he helped her up to her feet. He stared into her loving eyes and smiled at her.

"I will give it up, Diana. Thank you...for showing me the right path. You were right. I was being corrupted by all that power. I was never meant to be a God." Bruce sighed, and in a flash was gone.

Bruce appeared on Mount Olympus, he walked over to Hera's palace and entered it. He found Hera and Zeus side by side, staring at each other lovingly. Bruce walked up to the two as they stared back at him.

"Zeus, you can have your powers back," Bruce told him.

Zeus raised his brow at him then said, "Why would I want them back? I haven't felt this good since..." he looked at Hera in question.

Hera smiled at him. "Since before you became king of Olympus," she said.

Zeus turned back at Bruce and said to him, "I don't want them back."

Bruce sighed, then almost smiled. "Well, I guess Hades or Ares would like the increased power," he said as he turned to make his leave.

Hera gave Zeus a stern look to which Zeus called out to Bruce. "Fine, I will take them back," he breathed almost in defeat.

Bruce stopped but didn't turn back to the two of them. "Only if you promise to be more responsible with them," Bruce said as he waited for Zeus to respond to his demand.

"Fine," Zeus nearly growled. Bruce turned and walked back towards the two.

* * *

After Bruce vanished Diana returned to her room and changed out of her armor. She sat on her bed and looked outside at the world. _Will Bruce return?_ she thought to herself. The battle had taken a lot out of Diana and a few moments later she fell into a light sleep.

Bruce appeared in her room. Hera had transported him here after he gave Zeus his powers back. He stared at the sleeping angel that had saved his soul. As lightly as he could he laid on her bed and listened to her soft breathing.

Bruce awoke to someone running their hands gently through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw what had made him give up the power of a God - Diana's lovely face staring at him. Her eyes held such affection and love.

Diana smiled then asked him, "Sleep well?"

Bruce stretched out and nodded his head as he stared up into her eyes. Bruce opened his mouth to tell her but Diana placed a finger onto his lips.

"Don't say anything Bruce. We both have dealt with a lot of emotions as of late," she told him. As her lips descended down to his, she smiled. "We'll have time to talk later."

Bruce grinned and nodded his head before her lips engaged his. They had an eternity to tell each other everything.

THE END.


End file.
